A day in the life of Percy Jackson
by Doctor-WhoOona
Summary: Percy and his friends Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace go to a party, where they find three half-bloods. This is my very first fanfic, and I'm not sure if I should continue it. TELL ME PLEASE! is it good? so far? :)
1. MORING EVERYBODY!

**HI PEEPS!**

**this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. **

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of three female voices coming from downstairs. I was still very sleepy, so I didn't process their meaning at first.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain will have us to keep him from losing his head. The worst that can happen is that he would be overwhelmed by a bunch of raving girls, but I think that we can keep him away from that."

"Thals is right. Percy will be perfectly safe if he has us to take care of him. Don't worry Mrs. Jackson, we'll keep him safe," **(an, is Sally's last name still Jackson, or is it Blofis? I'm calling her Mrs. Jackson, so you will have to deal.)**

"ok, girls. But if something goes wrong i want you to call me immediately."

Oh yes, finally those voices registered. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, daughter of Athena and my _awesome _girlfriend, and my mom.

I slowly got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was mussed up and looked like I had been electrocuted, and i was still wearing jeans and my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. then I went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I was greeted with a rather odd sight: my mom was reading a book with her feet propped up on the table (very un_mom_ like), Thalia was trying to toast a piece of bread without burning it by shooting little bolts of lightning at it, and Annabeth was lying on the floor with her laptop and the blueprints to some ancient greek sculpture.

When Annabeth saw me, she squealed and jumped up, disturbing Thalia from her toasting, which caused her to light her toast on fire. Some gut instinct of mine cut in I guess, and suddenly Thalia was drenched in water. My mom didn't even blink.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" squealed Annabeth.

"Good mooring, sweetie," said my mom.

"Why am I all wet?" growled Thalia.

"Hi guys!" I said, grinning. Annabeth tackled me, enveloping me in a squeeze hug that nearly nocked the breath out of me.

"I've missed you, Percy!" she said.

"Its only been what, 18 hours since you last saw him?" said Thalia.

Annabeth huffed. "That's beside the point. Anyways, PErcy, how would you like to go to a party tonight?"


	2. What in Hades is going on?

**Chapter 2!**

**I'm so sorry if this fails! i wrote it at like 2 o'clock in the morning on the plane D: (I can't sleep on planes)**

**well anyway, chappy #2!**

**And thank you Howlsong 12 for your view! **

**...**

Percy's POV

I looked at Annabeth, a blank look on my face. Party? Who's party? Since when am I invited to a party?

"Ummmmm... What is this 'party' you speak of?"

Thalia looked at me with a look of amusement, which is a weird look for her. Usually she either scowls or laughs at me. "Real smart boyfriend you got there, Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed, which made my stomach do a flip flop. Man, I really love that laugh.

"I think Seaweed Brain is just a little tired. I mean, look at him! He looked better while fighting Kronos and his army!"

It took me a few moments to realize what Annabeth had just said.

"Hey!" I complained, which made Thalia laugh as well.

My mom broke into our little conversation. "Percy, Rachel called saying that she is in the area and that she is having a party at the rec center. She invited you and Annabeth and Thalia to come. She said to bring a towel and swim suite in case you want to swim, some sort of food dish and anything else you can think of."

I looked at Annabeth and Thalia to see if they were going to say anything. When the only thing they did was stare very intently at me, like the were sizing me up for war, which Thalia probably was. "Yeah! Sounds great! Let's go! what time is the party?" I was feeling slightly wary under the girl's intense gazes.

"Rachel said it was from 5:00pm to whenever we feel like leaving," said Annabeth. "But Percy, someone else is going to be there..." she trailed off.

"Who?" I asked the room in general.

Annabeth and my mom exchanged a look. "Just someone..." said my mom.

Now, maybe I'm not the best at reading people's emotions, but I could tell that they were hiding something. "Will someone please tell me what in Hades is going on?"

Thalia looked at me, and raised one eyebrow. "No, I don't think we will!"


	3. NEVER let Thalia touch a stove

**Wheeee! chapter threeee!**

**Thank you to those of you still reading! this story may suck, but maybe it doesn't? :)**

**disclaimer: if I owned PJO, the books would be coming out every other week instead of once a year**

**well here we go!**

Percy's POV

I shook my head in conferment, then looked at my mom again. "Does Paul know about this as well? And is this 'secret someone' a God?"

My mom looked at Annabeth and Thalia again, then smiled at me. "You'll see!"

I scowled at all of them, then went upstairs again to freshen up. Something I found out when dong things like taking a shower in the morning, is that if I don't _try _to get wet, then I won't. I found this out once when I realized that I had just taken a shower... in my pjs and had fallen asleep because i wasnt gettung wet and i was warm and comfy. (**an: I know, I know.. this is weird. But my friends have had it happen, so I thought I might as well add it. Of course my friends don't stay, but...) **After taking a very speedy shower, I hunted around for my sword, Riptide. I found it in pen form lying under a pair of dirty gym shorts. I gingerly picked up the shorts, then slipped the pen into my pocket. I looked pout the window briefly to see the weather, and seeing that it was blue sky, but every one was wearing warm jackets I pulled on a sweatshirt. Then I went back down stairs.

"So, if we are going to this party, we should make some sort of food..." I said. "Can you help. mom?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but I have an appointment in half an hour. I gotta run," she said as she ran out the door.

"Ok, thats Ok," I sort of mumbled. If my mom wasn't going to help us, HOW were we going to make anything edible? "Who knows how to cook?!" I cried, trying to got Thalia's and Annabeth's attention.

Annabeth turned to Thalia, then they both looked at me.

"I have to finish this model, then I can help." said Annabeth.

"I guess that leaves me and Kelp Head here to make..." started Thalia, but she didn't finish whatever her her idea was. Or maybe she did't have an idea. Maybe she was just talking... Oh never mind!

"Why don't we make..." I thought for a moment. "PASTA!"

They looked at me with unsmiling faces.

"What? Pastas food! It's also easy!"

"Fine, fine.." sighed Thalia. "First things first, why don't we turn on the stove."

She went over to the stove and tried to turn it on. Our stove is one of those gas ones, where there are flames instead of a coil. But when Thalia touched the nob, I shock of blue electricity shot out of her hand and into the stove. With a CRACK and a lot of popping and hissing, all lights on the stove died. Some of the plastic melted and the nob in Thalia's hand fell off.

"Ok! First things first, Thalia does not touch the stove!"


End file.
